1. Field
Embodiments relate to a patterning method using a metal mask and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device including the patterning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of the semiconductor industries and demands from users, electronic apparatuses have become more miniaturized and more efficient. Thus, semiconductor devices which are essential components of electronic apparatuses have also been asked to be miniaturized and to have a high performance.